Da Great Star WAAAGH!
by War Cry's
Summary: Pain's glare set an all time record for frying unlucky Orks when he saw the outside of the shuttle. He didn't want to deal with any pitch black jungles. He could already feel the headache coming at trying to keep his squad alive. 'Bludy Mek'z'. Pre-Phantom Menace start. Not quite Warhammer Ork'z, but close enough. Crack with a plot, really.
1. Crash Landing

**This is a tester, wanted to see what would happen if I did this, anyway, quick into done.**

 **Lets get started.**

* * *

 **Dark clouds are smoldering into red,**

 **While down the crater, morning burns.**

 **The dying soldier shifts his head,**

 **To see the glory that returns;**

 **He lifts his fingers towards the skies,**

 **Where holy brightness breaks in flame;**

 **Radiance reflected in his eyes,**

 **And on his lips, a whispered name.**

 **And so it begins.**

* * *

 **"An end? No brothers and sisters, this victory is no end to this war we fight, no more than the Traveler's great injury was an end to us. No, the darkness is still out there, plotting and readying themselves for their next great assault. This is a Victory, but we must seize the advantage. Go, take the fight to them. Show them what the children of the light can do."**

* * *

 **"His holy light shall empower your weapons and fill your hearts. No foe may stand against such fury."**

* * *

 **Today we may say aloud before an awe-struck world: "We are still masters of our fate. We are still captain of our souls."**

* * *

 **Location; Unknown**

 **Date; Unknown**

"Wot ya mean da engeens be stomped? Dey wer' jus' clobbered in!" Yelled the tall, intimidating figure. A huge gun slung over his shoulder, armour big and spiky enough to drown in topped with a helmet that looked like it had seen combat and the bulging muscles doing little calm the terrified boy in front of him.

Kommando Pain of the 'Supa Killy Clobberers' was tempted to smack the Mek in charge of the engine, and if they were there, he would have. But he wasn't, so now he had no idea what to do but set up a base around the troop transport with what remained of the team and hope it was enough.

Turning his head to glare at the closed doors, he proceeded to march up to them and punch the 'Open' button.

The doors opened smoothly, designed to withstand the power of a 'Gud Ol' Orky Smak', even from the towering, bulging, form of the Kommando.

Kommando Pain's glare intensified at the sight that was presented to him, enough to petrify an Ork that had managed to step to one side. He didn't want to have to set up base in the middle of a jungle of monstrous tree's, in fact, that wasn't on his checklist for the day.

Then again, neither was crash landing in said jungle after legging it from an exploding star.

Pain's eyes hardened before he turned around and started bellowing orders.

"Alright ya gitz! I's wanna 'ave a gud deefensive positions around da parimita! An' sumwun get sum lights!"

The remaining Orks rushed out of the transport into positions, clambering down from the ceiling and off the floor, while making a wide space around the Kommando and his almost visible rage.

"An' I's wanna 'ave da camp set up by da time I's get'z back, gottit!?"

Several Orks nodded vigorously and grabbed the required kit from the holding panel's within the transport before they had left the shuttle.

Pain nodded stiffly once, before turning his attention towards the 4 pilots of the shuttle, he stomped his way to the cockpit to get a feel for the situation. Ignoring the bodies of the less fortunate Orks.

He groaned when he reached the cockpit.

"Whot, in da name of Mork an' Gork, is da supa' sneeky tin boy doin'? Ain't he suppos'd ta be workin' on da communikatzionz pannel'z?"

CQ-472 diverted his attention away from his console to address the irate Ork.

"G7-213's mainframe and processor has been destroyed."

Pain sighed resignedly, before pulling himself together and asking as softly as a bulging Ork could.

"Whil'z 'e make it?"

CQ shook his head, some would say sadly, before replying.

"G7 was still in the ship's mainframe when the pulse hit. He did not have time to react before his data was wiped... No, he did not make it."

Sighing heavily, Pain asked the question he both dreaded and hoped the answer of.

"Can'z we'z make da shuttle works again?"

H2-565 stared at the Kommando over her shoulder, Pain didn't know what she was thinking, what with the smooth, black, face-plate covering the entirety of her face, but he didn't think it would be good news.

The emotionless reply was probably better than a panicked reply that an organic would have given.

"Negative, neither can we get a signal out, we're trapped for the time being. Seeing as the sensors do not recognize the surroundings, I do not think we will be picked up by the rest of the fleet. We may be on a planet that has not been touched before."

Pain grabbed a tiny chair, compared to him, and managed to squeeze into it before his legs gave beneath him.

Taking a deep breath, he asked "We'z not gonna git pick'd up, are'z we?"

"It does not seem likely." Replied CQ.

Sucking another lungful of air, enough to make a Honurus jealous, stupid high pressure fliers, Pain shakily got to his feet under the calm gazes of the remaining metal crew.

Smiling shakily, Pain managed to speak without stuttering "I'z glad da boyz didn't see dat."

H2-565 and FU-849 chortled softly while CQ-472's mask folded away, revealing a surprisingly Human looking metallic face sporting a small smile.

CQ nodded towards him to signal it was time to go back into business. "The boy's won't know about it."

Pain breathed in through the nose and out through the mouth several times before he decided he was calm enough to handle the situation responsibly.

Cursing the fact he didn't receive enough training for something like this, Pain turned his attention towards CQ.

"Cee-Qu systems check, Haych-Tou inventory and Hef-Yoo," turning his attention to the last figure, he scrutinized her for a second before continuing, "I'z wan' da transport turn'd inta da centa o' a proppa Stronghold, can'z ya start on dat? Take some gitz wid ya if ya need dem."

FU-849 nodded decisively and then maneuvered around the Kommando while Pain scrutinized the pile of metal that used to be G7.

"Oh'z, an' mak' sure'z da gitz in da back are sporin'"

Another nod, and FU was gone.

Carefully picking the body up, Pain maneuvered his way through the shuttle and out of the hatch and then to the side. Laying the body down onto the ground, he gripped his gun mid guard and held it aloft, roaring as loudly as he could.

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

The cry was taken up by the surrounding Orks, even those FU chose to help her in her endeavor, not that she would complain at the memorial only Orks could make touching.

When the volume settled down again, there was complete and utter silence.

Pain turned towards several boys.

"Get da stimulants out an' get dem to 'alf da sporelingz." Turning to another, relatively big, group led by a Nob that looked slightly giddy, he continued, "Yoo's gonna patrool da parimita, dakka anythin' dat looks a little killy, dere be no responce so dere'z a lot o' killy creatures about." The Nob quickly nodded his head and set out with his group while Pain turned his attention towards the camp and yelled, "I'z sed I'z want'd da camp up by'z da time I'z was back!"

The Orks sped up, trying to appease the irate Kommando. Pain grinned before turning his attention towards another group of Orks.

"I'z wan' more gitz aroun', so's yoo's lot gonna spread ya spores about, gottit?" Another round of nodding and they were off.

"Your a natural commander, Kommando Pain." CQ's voice filtered in.

Pain's grin widened before he turned around to face the A.I.

"Wot works, wot doesn't?"

"The turret works, but we will have to dig it out from under the shuttle."

Pain glared at the remaining unlucky Nob until he started gathering boyz to dig it out, before turning his attention back to CQ.

"The engine does not work, all attempts to fix it has resulted in failure. There are two Dok's and a Mek still alive in their tanks, they will be ready for jettison in three days, tops."

"Gud, gud. Betta den I'z thoughtz den."

"The grunts in the transport are sporing, the new recruits will be ready within two months, if a bit weak."

Nodding again, Pain commented, "It'z to be'z expectud, wot wiv da stimulants. But we'z don know if da critters be 'xtra killy or dey bein' shy, an' I no' be riskin' it."

"Quite. The sensors are also working, but they will not be useful at the moment. The communications are down, as has already been said, while the fabricator still works, but the memory has been wiped. I have tasked it too create more Orkish weapons from the variation we have with us."

"So'z, we'z not helpless den." Pain stated.

"Correct. Sorry but that is all I have, everything else had been ruined."

Half way though nodding, Pain picked up on Orkish guns going off in quick succession. Turning, he couldn't find where it was coming from nor any spare Orks to assist the Nob that had found trouble. Shrugging, Pain made his way back into the shuttle.

"Help Hef-Yoo wiv da buildin', use da fabri ta help ya in it when da boyz don need it." Waiting a second, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "An' sumwun get da camp up!"

When he entered, Pain turned towards H2, "Wot we got?"

H2 turned towards him from her position of looking through the compartments.

"There are twenty-seven Ork rocket powered jetpacks along with six high powered turbine-powered packs. Three disintegrator pistols, seven power swords of varying compositions and four personal camouflage shrouds." Pain nodded appreciatively. "I found another fabricator," Pain's eyes rose in interest, "It actually has some programs in it, one of which is all the individual parts for another fabricator, once the Mek is ready to start building we will have everything needed to produce more fabricators... albeit the small ones."

Pain sighed dramatically, "Yoo'z woz gettin' me 'ope'z up dere."

"How about this then?" Pain's attention diverted back to the A.I. "There are four drones, one of them have a programmable matter manipulator while another has a matter converter, the last two are reconnaissance drones and won't be effective at the moment."

Pain's eyes gleamed, before he face palmed. "I'z fourgot da manipualator'z. Wun sek."

Turning back towards the outside of the transport, he yelled, "Oy! Sumwun get a' manipualator an' convertor frum da storage an' use it ta 'elp wiv da buildin'."

A pair of Ork boy's stepped into the transport as Pain turned his attention back to H2.

"Sorrie'z, w'ere wer we?"

"It does not matter, Kommando, the last thing needed mentioning was the food shortage and power supply, nether need to be topped up at the moment."

Nodding, Pain considered his options. "Haych-Tou, 'elp out anywhay ya can."

H2 nodded and then turned towards the outside, before stopping suddenly.

Pain, curious as to what could stop an A.I in it's tracks, turned around as well.

Upon seeing the Nob that was leading the patrol party and what he was carrying, Pain's eyes gleamed.

"Oy, lad'z! We'z havin' fresh meet taday!"

A cheer jumped forth from the surrounding Orks as Pain approached the Nob and the giant slug, like, thing, on his back. Giving an appreciative nod to the big Ork, he noticed the rest of the patrollers, or in this case hunters, were also carrying a giant slug between them. Pain's smile widened.

"Boss, deas droppers want'd ta feast on mi, but day smell funny. Youse yer nouse fer dem, dey clobered an' attach'd ta wun o' de boy'z an' wou'dn't budge afta."

Nodding appreciatively to the Nob again, Pain called over his shoulder, "'Ear dat lad'z? Nouse'z out an' sniffin' in da jungle! Yoo'z," He pointed at the Nob, "Get sum o' dat inta da transport, save sum fer lateah."

The Nob nodded and headed towards the transport, taking some of the boy's with him.

* * *

The Force barely responded upon their arrival, if someone powerful was meditating, Light or Dark, they may have felt it originate from the planet, Kashyyyk, but nothing else.

But they would have known that the disturbance was but the beginning of something bigger coming their way.

* * *

 **Riddle me this.**

More precious than gold, but cannot be bought,  
Can never be sold, only earned if it's sought,  
If it is broken it can still can be mended,  
At birth it can't start nor by death is it ended.

* * *

What does man love more than life,  
Fear more than death or mortal strife,  
What the poor have, the rich require,  
and what contented men desire,  
What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves,  
And all men carry to their graves?

* * *

 **Phew, that took a while.**

 **Multiple questions to get through.**

 **Should Pain and the AI know of the star wars universe, or be completely new to it?  
I have a plan set out for knowing, and can figure something out for not. Of course, if they do know, it will take some time to figure it out.**

 **How should the Orks crash into the scene?  
Like, should they help the Wookie's fight off a slave run, or sneak their way into the scene.**

 **Last, but not least...**

 **I do not own Star Wars or the Orks.**

 **The Orks were based off the Warhammer universe, but with a special twist.**

 **The AI are my own design, they are the Human equivalent for the Orks in this story.**


	2. Time Skipping

**The next chapter awaits.**

 **There is a time skip, just to speed things up a bit. I am notoriously slow, it's not even funny.**

 **(It's true, ya know.)**

 **Anyway. The answer to the riddles are;**

 **Friendship. It is more precious than gold to have a genuine friend, and true friendship cannot be bought or sold, only earned. When a friendship is broken it can be fixed and infants aren't able to make friends until they're older, but death can't end it. Love doesn't work as an answer because a friendship requires two people to interact, while parents love their children as soon as they're born.**

 **And;**

 **Nothing.**

* * *

 **1 Year After Landfall, (1 YAL, or just AL)**

 **{Anniversary}**

Kommando Pain turned in his bed, the base was set up in a relatively good time frame, 2 day's, and they had improved upon it until they had made a settlement. By which point the sporelings had fully matured, growing up in a ever increasing military camp had toughened them up enough to survive the excitingly inhospitable jungle. The Mek was birthed without a problem and was set to build more weapons and a few fabricators, the Dok's... well, one Dok had to work on the other one to get them both operational, that was a messy birthing. The Dok's were gleeful at the amount of wounded they received on a daily basis, and had improved their expertise expediently since they were spawned.

Gretchins and Squigs sprung up through several spores that were released by the transport, giving better workers and a steady supply of meat for the Ork settlement.

Speaking of the transport, Pain had made it into his personal space after the building's had enough room for the other Ork's. Pain shared the space with the A.I, keeping the transport the size it came here in, it was quickly outsized by the buildings built around it.

Some of the buildings were carved into the trees while others were made into the clearings in between them. They left the trees where they were, mostly because of the delicate solar panels that were placed on the top of them to give power to the shuttle, as the generator would not last if they were planning to stay for long. If they had a choice.

Pain, after much debating with the A.I, finally sent a Ork squad to clear a path for the beginning of a new settlement, just to the south where the drones had found the closest sea and, coincidently, the closest clearing. While they hadn't sent the drones far, they couldn't with signal they had on the transport and they found it too trivial to upgrade it for now, they did search the perimeter with them.

It was then that they stumbled onto their first challenge, which wasn't long before now, Ork's started disappearing. It started off with Gretchins, followed by Squigs and then after a while boy'z started disappearing as well.

Pain was imagining what the terrible beasts that were praying on his boy'z were like in his dreams, before imagining himself and the handful of Nob'z going and clobbering them in an intensely gory and exiting fashion. Like propa Ork'z.

Just as the dream reached the climax, the alarm clock went off, causing Pain to smash it with all his strength.

The alarm was still going, so Pain had to resort to opening his eyes to get a better view of the irritating... THING, and give it a right proppa whack.

Finding the remains of the clock, but not the source of the alarm, Pain began to growl deeply and threateningly.

Surprisingly, the alarm stopped, leaving Pain to scratch his head in bewilderment. Until he guessed some of the sporelings were playing some sort of prank on him, as they were prone to do to their leader.

Satisfied with his conclusion, Pain rolled out of bed and put on some everyday clothes, a sleeveless shirt with striped trousers with boots and the most impressive hat in his collection. The sporelings probably wanted to see his reaction and, with the community as well defended as of late, Pain didn't see the harm in going un-Orky and completely surprise the sporelings.

Stepping towards the door, he couldn't quite place his finger on what was... odd, about this morning.

Just as he placed his hand on the door, he realised what was off. There was no noise, usually in the middle of the Ork settlement there was at least 20 Ork's talking within earshot at all times. Manageable levels of talking, but there was always noise. But now, nothing.

Pain panicked slightly, they couldn't all have gone, could they? Yanking the door open, he was greeted with the most gobsmacking sight he had ever laid eyes on.

"'Appy Landin' Day, Boss!" The gathered Orks called out from every which direction, surrounded by flags while a variety of food lay before them.

Pain couldn't think of anything else to do but stare, before it finally clicked that they were having a celebration, just for the sake of it really.

Bellowing a laugh, Pain's grin infected the Orks surrounding him, yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'z like it!"

The resounding cheer could raise the dead, but all the creatures had learned not to try to pray on the Orks when they were in this mood if they wished to stay alive, much to the Orks disappointment.

The settlement's population went to celebrate the anniversary of their landing on the most exciting forest ever found, at least according to the founders.

Before Pain could gleefully join in, his attention was caught by one of the A.I. Walking over to CQ, he raised a brow in question.

"We have a report to hand to you," Pain sighed, why couldn't he have any fun?, "It is good, if you must know."

Pain perked up a bit, "Well'z? Spit it ought den!"

CQ's head tilted slightly in acceptance, "We have discovered the creatures that are praying on the Gretchins and boys," Pain perked up again, "And the Dok's are working on a immunity for the poison the spiders are using to paralyze their prey."

Pain adopted a confused expression, "Wait, wot? Dey be lille spyders?"

"Yes. Intelligent spiders."

"Scentient?"

"Not quite, but close."

Nodding to himself, Pain asked, "Anyfin else?"

"Yes." Pain sighed heavily, "With the current situation, we," he gestured towards the other A.I, "have seen fit to promote you to Warboss for the foreseeable future."

Pain coughed violently, "Wait, wot!?"

An Ork, who was one of the founders, had been walking by when he had heard the news and shouted gleefully. "Ay, boss! Congrats on da pramotion! Dere's enova reason ta celebrate taday!"

Blinking dumbly, Pain was stupefied by the cheer that arose for him, before he started to grin widely as well.

* * *

Pain would later find out that CQ, FU and H2 had set the event up to give him a promotion while they were already celebrating, surprising everyone with it.

Needless to say, he was touched.

* * *

 **12 YAL**

Warboss Pain was awoken by a group of Orks outside his tent.

He groaned as he pulled himself up, before looking at the time.

Groaning again, he realised he hadn't had enough sleep for the proportionate amount of time he had been awake for.

While Orks could go without sleep for years, it was usually a good idea to give them their bed time so that they could unwind and relax a bit.

Making his way, in his blue striped onesie and night hat, to the door, he was greeted by the sight of the one's in charge of the Nursery, all of whom looked slightly lost.

"Wot ya wont?" Pain grumbled.

"Err?" One of the lads started, stepping forwards, "Wun o' da sporelin's be causin'... sumfin."

Sighing, Pain gestured for the boys to lead the way to the nursery.

After 6 minuets of stomping towards the nursery, he managed to get to the door.

Opening it revealed a sporeling surrounded by... floating objects?

Pain had to blink at that, it was a completely new thing for him.

Steeling himself, Pain carefully made his way towards the sporeling that was proportionally the size of a 5 year old Human, and picked it up gently.

The sporeling opened it's eyes wide at the sight of the Warboss so close, and the things gently set themselves back down again as the sporeling began to smile happily.

Pain could only say one thing.

"Look'z like we'z got ourselves a weirdboy 'ere."

* * *

 **20 YAL**

Pain was looking over the 3D Holo-Map laid out in front of him, highlighting the Ork settlements, the extra dangerous zones and the native population's towns and cities.

He was initially surprised when they had first found a town, through a drone, that they hadn't sent someone out to find them. And then realised that only Orks could survive and thrive on the surface and not have to scale the tree's for safety.

When the drones had gone further, he was again surprised to find that they all lived in what acquainted to tree houses with catwalks, the wimps.

After much thought, Warboss Pain had decided to stay clear of the community for now and focus on his expanding people. Sending settlers to spots that were unlikely to be found with their appointed SettleBosses.

While SettleBosses weren't quite as influential as the Warboss, they were important for their appointed settlement. Like a lord over their governed territory in the kings stead.

3 Settlements in and the Orks had grown too quickly, so Warboss Pain had had to slow the reproduction dramatically. Not like anyone really noticed.

The new reproduction plan left the boys with more energy to go on hunting trips and celebrations, which cut back on the amount of Orks coming back slightly and just because it was fun.

Pain had ordered the trio of A.I to infiltrate the local population, and, to his surprise, they had changed bodies to clanky old one's after a brief scan of the network they had found. That was 1 year ago, the information they had gathered was intriguing, to say the least.

An entirely new galaxy with weird people running around with glowing sticks that deflect the local 'blaster' bolts. To say one of the variety of thing's.

The amount of races was another one, back in his universe, there were only Human's, before they had invented the A.I and then the Orks. But here? There were a multitude of races, including Humans.

The amount of weirdboys hadn't grown much, so far only those directly descended from the original had grown powers, and they had found many uses for them.

Of course, since they had found the holonet, something that had the Mek's marvel and discard it at the same time, (saying that while they were intrigued by the ease of communication that the holonet had, the feed was terrible), they had found other uses for the powers as well.

The weirdboys were treated as if they were Dok's or Mek's within Ork society, which is to say, important. Which had resulted in minimal destruction of property or deaths, unlike what the Jedi were saying about potential padawans. Pain couldn't help but snort at the mere thought of the Jedi and Sith, they were more like ancient religions, like the Christians and the Turkish of the Human 11th century, fighting each other because their teachings tell them to. Only more powerful but fewer people fighting.

While the Jedi looked good at first glance, they really didn't when he looked deeper into the file. However, they were still better than the Sith if he was hard pressed to make a decision.

Finally coming to the decision to make contact with the local population, Pain turned his attention to one of the Nobs standing around the Holo-Map.

Jabbing his finger at the Nob to get his attention, Pain started ordering, "Okay'z den, I'z wan' ya ta take a small squad an' track sum o' dose furry boy'z next huntin' partie. I'z done wan ya ta mak' kontakt wiv dem until dey in truble, gottit?" The Nob nodded, "Gud, when ya initiate kontakt wiv dem brin' dem 'ere . OK?" Another nod, "Gud, dismist."

As the Nob marched away, Pain tapped the communications microphone to turn it on.

"I'z sent a Nob ta da next furry boy 'unt, jus so ya know."

"Copy that, Warboss. Our job is complete."

Pain nodded disinterestedly, "Gud, gud." Cutting the comm, Pain started ordering the other Nobs to prepare for a welcoming party as well as the anniversary of his promotion day.

* * *

 **I am going to hold it there, just because I can.**

 **Joke's!**

* * *

What is the difference between Mechanical Engineers and Civil Engineers?

Mechanical Engineers build weapons, Civil Engineers build targets.

* * *

Normal people don't understand this concept; they believe that is it ain't broke, don't fix it. Engineers believe that if it ain't broke, it doesn't have enough features yet.

* * *

Engineers do not believe in luck nearly as much as they rely on it.

* * *

 **I have decided to place this story to just before the Phantom Menace. Because it seems like the best choice.**

 **Seriously though, _I_ can't wait for the Ork's to make an appearance in the sci-fi star wars galaxy. Ohh, it is gonna be chaos. Hahahahahahaha.**

 **[He's lost it.]**

 **WHACK**

 **Ouch! That hurt!**

 **(Good.)**

 **[*Standing resolutely* It had to be done.]**


	3. Meet and Greet, den sum Stompin

**Thank you ROBOSPARTAN, I was wondering if anyone would ask.**

 **The Orks are more a product of my imagination with the template for the Warhammer Ork'z, as in, these Orks were created by Humanity along with the A.I as more a army/police then mindless killing organisms created by the Old One's in their combat against the** **Necrons.**

 **If I had done the Warhammer Ork'z, the Star Wars universe would be stuffed, as the Ork'z just like fighting. At least mine would be more tolerable and not smash everything thrown at them. Besides, Warhammer Ork'z would just ruin everything I have planned for these one's.**

 **(That is just a vague idea of what happens in his head.)**

 **Anyway, I guess this will be the first contact then. And a bit of action!**

 **(Finally!)**

 **[Yea, wot 'e sed!**

 **...**

 **An' 'ave very mer'y Squigma'z ta yoo too!]**

* * *

Nob SkullStompa zoomed the sights of his binocular eye out to cover the group of furry beings, if he was honest with himself they looked like huge, Orky, teddy bears.

His attention was brought away from the beings and towards the squad he led, all 26 of them, armed with the least threatening weapons they had. In exchange, they had extra strong armour.

He was also pleased to note one of them was a Weirdboy, power sword and personal energy shield found only if sought. Such was one the powers that had been explored so far. Actually, Weirdboys never left the main stronghold. Not enough of them for the menial tasks, last counted they numbered 4, but the Dok wasn't so sure of the 4th one, so it might be 3.

4 of the boy's had rocket packs, 1 a Gretchin, the rest had their trusty shoota's and stabba's.

Non of them could be easily spotted, as that would be counter productive to their mission.

Whispering, the Nob beckoned the Weirdboy over, "Oy."

The weirdboy carefully made his way over, before whispering back, "Yea?"

"Wot ya doin' wiv us?"

The Weirdboy's expression was of utter confusion, "Da Warboss sent me wiv ya."

"Wot?"

"Da Warboss fought dat me nat-u-ral ability ta caulm Ork'z in da blud rage culd 'elp in dis sit-u-ration."

The Nob stared at the Weirdboy dumbfoundedly.

"Dat wos yoo?"

The Weirdboy shrugged, "Proburly."

"Woah, dis be easy fer ya den."

Before he could continue, his attention was caught by the Gretchin that had been dragged along with them, quite by accident. How was he supposed to know the Gretchin was going to try and get some of the meat they were going to take with them.

The unfortunate event nearly ended with a eaten Gretchin, if it hadn't stabbed the offending boy with the knife it had brought with it, much to the other's amusement. Now, it was kind of like a mascot for the squad.

The Gretchin was getting twitchy, constantly sniffing and darting his eyes around the forest floor.

More inclined to nature, Gretchins could sense an extremely dangerous predator approaching, and stop it from taking the Squigs. If one got twitchy, there was trouble incoming.

The thought of something to fight couldn't come at a worse time, but SkullStompa still got exited. The Weirdboy started scratching his head, mumbling about something.

The only thing that was heard was, "Sumfing zoggin' _'uge_ is cummin'."

The roar, which was close enough to petrify the Gretchin, made the Orks restless with excitement.

The creature that stepped around a particularly thick tree looked dangerous enough to send the Nob celebrating inside with glee.

"I'z wan' wun!"

"Err, SkullStompa? Dat lookz a li'le big fer da sporlin'z ta pl'y wiv."

"Wot? Aaaargh! Enough wiv da kamo, Smash dat Stompa!"

The Wookies watched, unhelping as they were in terror of the creature, while the Ork's charged the hulking brownish form. On it's head there were three spikes, that were echoed further down the back, all tipped with black. The creature was hunched, the head equal to it's shoulders. It towered over all the beings before it like an angry Mork, or maybe Gork? It's hands scraped the floor when it lay them down by it's side. It had a pair of tusks that looked like it could skewer a trio of unlucky Orks and still be dangerous, not that it dissuaded the Orks, it only encouraged them.

The creature was otherwise humanoid in it's appearance, a pair of legs and arms, a head on top of the body. The Nob, which equeled the Wookies in height, barely reached the creatures head height, leaving the spikes on it's back adding another third onto the creatures total height.

 **"WAAAAGH!"**

Most of the Rocket Boy'z launched themselves at the creature, the last was listening to the Weirdboy before starting to unpack the rocket pack. They landed around the body and started hacking away wildly at the strong skin, barely making a scratch.

The boy's opened fire with their small 'grot popa' pistols, focussing on the parts that didn't have volatile fuel or friendly Orks in the way. Their bullets punching into the skin of the creature, enough to cause it pain but nothing else.

Then, the Nob opened fire. His Shoota more accustomed to the normal boys, it was comparably tiny for him. His bullets hammered away though, punching through armoured skin and softer flesh in quick succession.

All of a sudden, the Weirdboy flew in via rocket pack, power sword and plasma pistol swinging wildly, bellowing his own battle chant.

 **"WAAAGH!"**

Crashing into the creatures face, the others held fire as he began to swing at the creature, nothing more than a breathing mass by then. Each swing taking him closer to the creatures death, and victory.

After four swings, the Weirdboy pulled back and plunged his sword into the creature that had fallen onto it's back by the impact alone. Leaving the sword there, the Weirdboy threw back his head and bellowed.

The Wookies had watched, awestruck, as the Orks killed a Terentatek with glee.

When the Weirdboy had finished his bellow, he was slapped upside the head by the Nob.

"I'z wan'ed dat kill!"

"Den ye'z shuda ben fasta!" The Weirdboy bellowed back.

The quick and brief scuffle left the Wookies confused and the other Boys cheering, until the Weirdboy grabbed the Nob by the head and forced him to calm down.

Getting up, SkullStompa's eyes glowed dimly, illuminating the forest floor, before they returned to their original colour. The Wookies shared glances at this, before their attention was stolen again by the Ork's.

SkullStompa scratched his head, before noticing the Wookies and the Terentatek. Shaking his head, he began ordering the boys about.

"Right! I'z wan dat beasty back 'ome! Sooo, le's get ta it den!"

SkullStompa nodded his head as the boy's started lifting the corpse and dragging it away. Looking back at the Wookies, he waved them over, then jogged in front of the entourage and grabbed the Terentatek and started pulling with the boy's.

Just before the Ork's could fully disappear, the Wookies managed to shake themselves out of their stupor and shakily follow them.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

"Ar' we deir yet?"

SkullStompa sighed, the boy's were complaining about the weight of the creature, by then the Wookies had decided to lend a hand in carrying it. With the shared weight, they had managed to lift the creature off the forest floor.

The trek back was surprisingly uneventful, compared to normal anyway. They only had to smash 2 droppers, such a pity.

SkullStompa spotted the hidden gates into the Stronghold, or as most of the Ork's call it, home.

Grinning, he turned towards the boy who had just spoken.

"I'z see da Gate'z!"

A cheer arose, leaving the Wookies confused and tense, before the Ork's started pulling with more enthusiasm. So much for feeling week.

When they nearly reached the gate, by which point the Wookies had also noticed it, SkullStompa banged his fist against the door.

After the third round, a hatch opened up to let a pair of beady eyes scan them. They widened when they saw the Terentatek and the Wookies, before the hatch slammed shut and a high pitched voice called out.

"Open da gate! Tell da boss dere be a feast taday... an' da lumps o' fur be 'ere as well!"

The gate creaked open, letting the entourage through into the bustling Orkish Stronghold, hidden behind the gates that were designed to look like the surrounding tree's.

The Wookies stared around in amazement as the population exploded into activity, Orks of all sizes climbing out of the tree's and out of the houses scattered around, also the size of the tree's. Thousands of thousands of Orks and Gretchins coming out to look at the Wookies and the kill. SkullStompa puffed his chest out in pride as the entourage passed into the centre of the biggest Stronghold of the Orks, placed on the most dangerous planet in the galaxy.

By comparison, the shuttle they were approaching was so small as to be an ant against giants.

The unlucky git that had gone to tell the Warboss had just entered when SkullStompa came into sight of the shuttle.

The resulting yell threw the git back out again in a mass of arms and legs.

 **"DEY DID WOT!?"**

The Warboss stepped out of the shuttle doors, now stuck permanently open by sticks. His expression was of pure Anger, with a capital A, as he marched towards the Nob.

"I'z tol' ya ta get da Furriez, not 'unt 'uge Stompa's!"

The Warboss towered over the Wookies and Orks, glaring at the Nob. The Wookies became twitchy in a whole new sense of the word, as they became the second largest, sentient, creatures in the galaxy. It was a new thing for them, intimidated didn't even cover what they were feeling. The fact they didn't understand what the Orks were saying didn't help in the slightest.

The Nob stood tall, against his better judgement.

"Yoo'z tol' me ta 'elp da Furriez if dey get inta truble. Soz wen da Stompa stomped aroun' da tree, I'z did."

* * *

Warboss Pain's headache had grown tenfold, he'd recently found out that there was another group of people in this weird universe.

The Confederacy of Independant Systems.

He'd been puzzling over where he had heard the name before, and then it clicked.

Separatists.

Star War's, one of the oldest video's the creators still had before their expansion through their galaxy. They were in... Star Wars.

Before the invasion of Naboo, which was lucky, really. It still gave them some time before war started to burn the galaxy.

Shaking his head, Pain glared at the Nob stood before him, and then his attention caught the... _thing_ the boys were carrying. It was slightly taller than _him_.

Pain could only grin, Kashyyyk was the worst place they could have landed on, perfect for the Orks and their, soon to be, reputation.

"Well'z? Comon den! Le'z feast!"

The resulting roar of noise certainly spooked the Wookies, before the Dok's quickly scanned the Terentatek before proclaiming it was eatable, resulting in another roar of approval.

Later, as the boy's had roasted Terentatek, the Wookies welcomed in despite no understood language between them, Warboss Pain would receive a message detailing the languages, focussing on Galactic Standard. He would then proceed to ask the Mek's to update the chips inside every boy's head to understand and speak all the languages in this new, soon to be war torn, universe.

Not that they would notice the slight change, let Propa Orky be a completely new language to this galaxy.

* * *

 **I shall leave that there, next chapter;**

 **The Ork face something they hate, side by side with the Wookies. Unwelcome visitors get kicked off Kashyyyk. Warboss Pain gets promoted?**

 **That was a question, should I promote Pain again? I'll leave you to decide, and if so to what title?**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

I am a mother and a farther, but have never given birth. I'm rarely still, but I never wander. What am I?

* * *

I'm always there, some distance away. Sometimes between land or sea and sky I lay. You may move towards me, yet distant I stay.

* * *

What is easy to get into, but hard to get out of?

* * *

If you throw me out of a window, you will leave behind a grieving wife. But if you bring me back through the door, you will see someone giving life.

* * *

What can run, but never walks.

Has a mouth, but never talks.

Has a head, but never weeps.

Has a bed, but never sleeps.

* * *

 **Just to be annoying.**

 **:-P**

 **Oh, just remembered.**

 **Terentatek image;**

 **. /swtor/images/0/0b/513px-Terentatek_ /revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/250?cb=20090316052321**


	4. Da Teeze o' Da Bigginin' o' a WAAAGH!

**Tree.**

 **The Horizon.**

 **Trouble.**

 **Letter 'N'.**

 **River.**

* * *

 **Just want to say...**

 **This chapter did NOT want to play nice with me.**

 **Plus side.**

 **[Ya got more o' dem wordy fing'z, sa be 'appy ya git'z.]**

* * *

I am on a quest to the deepest, darkest corners of my room in search of what some would call "a floor" - a long and difficult task awaits me. Wish me luck my friends for I may not return alive.

* * *

The feast, if one were to call it that, was spectacular. Music blared, Orks chanted, food was given freely and devoured quickly while beings mingled... Well, the Orks did, the Wookies were still adjusting to life under the tree tops. The Wookies seemed captivated by the Ork's 'Deff Rok'.

More Boys ran out into the forest to collect more meat, returning with plenty to supply them for a month. Bringing in the blood sucking slugs, more Terentateks, and another creature that could be loosely considered feline, from Earth.

With upwards of 6,000 Ork adults in the main village itself, something the Wookies seemed especially surprised of, the amount of food that was collected was both vast and deep.

When he got an update from the A.I, saying they had collected enough data to translate the local language, he'd ordered a couple of Meks to download the update into the chips that every Ork had.

Language problems were soon solved, much to the amazement of the Wookies. Aye, the Meks worked swiftly and methodically, subtle too, much to Pains embarrassed shock.

Tearing into the Terentatek's head to get to the delicious brain of the creature, Pain noticed the other Ork's calm down slightly.

After the feast settled down, mostly due to the fact most of the Ork's had stuffed themselves silly, Pain stood.

"Alrighty den," He yelled, catching the attention of most of the coherent Orks and Wookies, "Git ta bed, ya excitable lot!"

The Orks filtered out the clearing, leaving the Warboss with the Wookies and several Orks.

Shooing the leftover Orks away, Pain turned his attention towards the Wookies. Who were watching everything in confusion. Before grinning toothily.

"We'll git ya back 'ome tamorrow, sound gud?"

One of the Wookies nodded, he was slightly bigger than the others. Probably the leader. He still seemed a bit dazed that the Orks could understand and communicate with them.

Then again, all the Wookies were seemingly dazed at the revelation.

Turning towards a Gretchin, the Warboss started growling at it.

"I'z wan' deaz git'z ta hav' da bestest bed'z, got it?"

The Gretchin groveled low at his feet. Hiding it's horrendous face from the Warboss. Praising him in it's squeaky, high, voice.

"Yes, yes. Anyfin' fer da Biggest an' Greatest o' da Warbosses."

Pain growled dangerously, "I'z da _only_ Warboss. 'oo tryin' ta take me place?"

The Gretchen trembled, groveling low again. "Der's no Warbosses, no Warbosses ta challenge da Greatest one."

"Gud, I'z woz finkin' I'z wuld 'ave ta clobber sumwun I'z don' like den."

The Wookies glanced at each other, sharing glances at the the behavior the Ork's were showing between themselves.

Pain snarled down at the Gretchen, "An' I don' won' anywun ta be Warboss unless I'z sed so. Gottit?"

"Yes, yes your bossiness, I'z shall tell da others of you'z dekree."

"Gud."

* * *

Warboss Pain dragged his feet back towards the downed shuttle after that.

He barely noticed the light that was on while he stared sleepily at his feet, he'd been preparing for the Wookies for longer than anyone would have thought.

Pushing the dangling curtains to the side, the inside of the room went quite enough that Pain managed to look up at the surrounding Ork's that were encircling the 4D projector. Complete with touch-sensitive programmable matter. The blocky, primitive, undercover forms of CQ, FU and H2 standing on the tabletop. They were all looking at him with a tense atmosphere cloaking itself over them.

Idly, Pain noticed they were all the original crew from the 'incident', or what's left of them anyway, the first 'Weirdboy' and his identical twin. Ludicrously uncommon for Orks, twins that is.

Newly invigorated, Pain cast a inquisitive glance around the room, before his attention was snagged by the projector's inhabitance.

The screech sounded like one of them was try to clear their throat, unsuccessfully and with a lot of metal grinding.

"Warboss," one of the Nobs stepped forwards, "we'z decided on sumfin'."

Pain unconsciously tensed, preparing for the worst.

CQ seemed to pick up on it, even through the projection was only on the inside of his eye instead of an actual projection which would have degraded the quality tremendously.

"We wish to give you the honor of being the leader of all Ork's, no matter the title."

That caught Pain completely off-guard, he whispered, "Wot?" to himself.

"It is my pleasure to inform you, Warlord Gorasho Pain, that the predicament and situation has made the placement of Overlord available to you."

Pain's jaw dropped while the other Ork's shuffled excitedly.

"Congrats, Ovaboss!", "No-wun betta!" and "I'z knew it!" shot around the air briefly, pulling the newly minted Ovaboss Gorasho Pain out of his stupor.

The next hour involved; a needle, a change of clothes, congratulations, and update from the A.I and a selection of new Warbosses. Pain only went for three, for now.

The first Nob, and the twin Ork's had the pleasure. Mostly so there was a definite leader for the Wierdboys when they met the Jedi. Just to say **"ZOG OFF!"** as loudly as possible to anything the Jedi tried to do.

* * *

Before Gorasho fell asleep that night, the speakers in his room came to life with the sound of bagpipes.

After a while, a female singer could be heard over the music, sometimes accompanied by multiple people.

* * *

 _Axes flash, broadsword swing,_  
 _Shining armour's piercing ring_  
 _Horses run with polished shield,_  
 _Fight Those Bastards till They Yield_  
 _Midnight mare and blood red roan,_  
 _Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_  
 _Sound the horn and call the cry,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Follow orders as you're told,_  
 _Make Their Yellow Blood Run Cold_  
 _Fight until you die or drop,_  
 _A Force Like Ours is Hard to Stop_  
 _Close your mind to stress and pain,_  
 _Fight till You're No Longer Sane_  
 _Let not one damn cur pass by,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Guard your women and children well,_  
 _Send These Bastards Back to Hell_  
 _We'll teach them the ways of war,_  
 _They Won't Come Here Any More_  
 _Use your shield and use your head,_  
 _Fight till Every One is Dead_  
 _Raise the flag up to the sky,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Dawn has broke, the time has come,_  
 _Move Your Feet to a Marching Drum_  
 _We'll win the war and pay the toll,_  
 _We'll Fight as One in Heart and Soul_  
 _Midnight mare and blood red roan,_  
 _Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_  
 _Sound the horn and call the cry,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _Axes flash, broadsword swing,_  
 _Shining armour's piercing ring_  
 _Horses run with polished shield,_  
 _Fight Those Bastards till They Yield_  
 _Midnight mare and blood red roan,_  
 _Fight to Keep this Land Your Own_  
 _Sound the horn and call the cry,_  
 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

 _How Many of Them Can We Make Die!_

* * *

Gorasho's eyes closed slowly.

* * *

 _A young sporeling opened it's eyes, blinking up at the shining walls. Seeing, for the first time._

 _A being entered it's vision, moving in an almost hypnotizing way, two appendages reached down towards him... calmingly and peacefully._

 _The being picked him up, soft pink skin that calmed him down and promised safety and peace, the sporeling yawned, showing off a mouthful of miniature spiky teeth. That seemed to prompt the being to pull him closer to it's body, a overpowering feeling of calmness and peace settled onto him._

 _The being was... cooing, over him. Words that held little meaning at the time spewed out of it's mouth._

 _"Welcome to the waking world, little Ork."_

 _A he, the calming being was a he._

 _"The others couldn't see the impact your kind will have on the universe. Heh," the being seemed to jolt minutely, "typical Human behavior."_

 _The Human turned, letting the sporeling see the rows of similar green faces inside glass tanks._

 _"You are not the first to wake, but that doesn't make you any less special to me." The Human walked slowly towards the end of the room, continuing his cooing over the newly awakened Ork. "I will call you..." A slight pause, the Human seemed to be thinking deeply before a smile lit it's face in a vision of brilliance that lifted his spirit, "Gorasho... Gorasho Pain."_

 _Yes, he liked the sound the Human made. Maybe it could be his name?_

* * *

The newly minted Ovaboss woke to the sound of an all out fight, something he tried to keep to a bare minimum within a densely populated 'village' such as this. By the power of _both Mork_ and _Gork_ as well as the creator, that had better not be perfectly good dakka being used.

Pulling himself out of the bed, Gorasho stumbled into the biggest, spikiest and most intimidating armour he could find as quickly as was possible for a freshly woken Ork. That is to say, pieces flying everywhere as the lumbering brute flew headfirst into the wardrobe, having tripped over the disposed clothes on the floor.

After slapping the pieces on, grumbling about the useless Gretchin that was his personal cleaner. Maybe choosing the one with a name like 'Butler' wasn't his best idea.

Stomping out the shuttle provided the sight of the largest brawl to ever grace the universe happening in earnest, if a brawl involved lots of sharp melee weapons and a lot of shots sounding off. Incoherent obscenities lifted over the din, seemingly fueling the fight further.

The Wookies only stared at the all out fight in the middle of the village, dumb amusement wafting from them indicated their lack of cognitive thought at what they seemed to be watching. Slight grins could also be seen, if you squinted.

Not wanting his guests to be too overpowered, and because he had made it his expressed displeasure of Ork'z using weapons on themselves while not in 'combat'. A brawl didn't count in his opinion.

Bellowing over the din, Ovaboss Pain made his displeasure known as loudly as he could.

 **"Oy! Ya git'z! Da zog youz all doin'? I'z sed if youz hav' ta scrap, youz don' use any choppy or any dakka! Throw sum grotz if ya feelz like it, but dat'z it!"**

Not much visibly changed, but the sounds of gunshots quickly ceased, promptly being replaced by the screeches of Grots and Gretchins being thrown around as makeshift ammunition. This only seemed to make the Wookies start laughing, and in no time at all the Wookies were laughing heartily at the sight of a proper Ork brawl... without weapons, of course.

Pain felt extremely pleased with himself, even if he might pf broken his guests.

Nodding to himself, Pain started searching for the **Waaagh!** -party that would be accompanying him to the Wookie settlement.

* * *

After the brawl had settled down, the Wookies managed to get back up from the floor and the **Waaagh!** -party had been beaten into obedience, Ovaboss Pain was ready to meet new civilizations, and crump some of them. He was positively twitching in excitement at the prospect.

Casting a glance at the small **Waaagh!** behind him, spotting Grotz a-plenty carrying their Grot poppa'z and mini-staba'z mixed in with the normal Orkz as well as four Nobz... And the Wookies.

"Awright, ya git'z! Off we goez!"

With a happy bellow, the small convoy started trudging forwards. The Wookies chatting with the Orkz next to them sent a rather relaxing feeling through Pain. For some reason.

* * *

The first sign of trouble, apart from the local wildlife, threw it's head up when one of the leading Grotz stopped right in front of him.

Pain very nearly stepped on it, and if he hadn't caught himself at the last second, he would've.

Peering at the stock still Grot, Pain asked the only question on his mind, ignoring the rustle of Orkz stopping behind him.

"Wot'z 'rong?"

The Grot seemed to try and focus towards they're destination, and after a while the Grotz surrounding it also picked up on something.

Determined to figure out the source of the focus, Ovaboss Pain tried again.

"Wot ya sensin'?"

By now, the Boy'z behind him had also stopped shuffling, creating an unnatural silence. Broken by the first Grot's squeaky voice while it pointed ahead.

"Boss! I'z hearin' pew pew'z soundz in dat direktion! Soundz like a gud scrap."

Pain thanked the almighty Mork and Gork that he had a pair of Kommando's with him this time, no sense rushing into a misunderstanding.

"Yoo tou! Find ought wot'z 'appinin' up dere!"

The two Ork's jogged ahead, disappearing into the forest with their purple covered cloth and skin. After a minute, Pain's comm fizzed to life, static coloring the Boy'z words.

"Err, Boss? Der be sum liz'rd lik' git'z grabin' sum o' da Wook-Boy'z."

One of the Wookies that had decided to stand next to the Ovaboss, voiced his thoughts in the Wookies growling tongue.

Ovaboss Pain felt his lips twist into a savage parody of a grin, and if he read the Wookies reaction they agreed.

Turning to the mini- **Waaagh!** behind him, Pain's grin grew slightly and was starting to be echoed by the other Orks as well.

"Well? Deir slava'z! Stomp dem git'z den!"

As one, with the Ovaboss just behind them, the mob charged towards the fighting Trandoshans and Wookies, planning to ruin someone's day in the little treetop village of Rwookrrorro.

Not 20 seconds later, the mob stopped in a large semi-circle, looking upwards at the sounds of fighting. Pain really felt like face-palming, instead, he stomped up to the closest tree that he could see the village connected to and grabbed the rough bark and lifted himself slightly.

Turning back at the curious Boy'z and Wookies, Pain sent a flat stare towards them.

"Well'z? Dey're up 'ere! Klime! Klime! Ya git'z! Last wun up, get'z da least stompin' oughta dis!"

The Ork's and Grot's needed no further prompting, leaving the gaping Wookies in the dust as they ascended via climbing with a mighty **'WAAAAAGH!'**. Only the Nob'z carried their Shoota'z while they climbed, always ready while there was combat nearby, while the Ovaboss pulled himself up singlehandedly, the other dangling to his side with a mighty, diamond tipped, chain-axe, something the Wookies didn't seem to grasp the concept of, for a reason Pain couldn't quite fathom. Pain also had his ''Uge Powa' Cutlass' and 'Extra 'Eavy Plasma Pistol' strapped to his sides, he will be found far from wanting while in the heat of the **'WAAAGH!'**

On the way up, Pain lifted the arm that was carrying the chain-axe to tap his comm unit.

"Oy, iz dis fing workin'?"

There was a moment of static, before Warboss Gutspilla got on the unit.

"Wot ya won't boss? Ya not start'd a **WAAAGH!** 'ave ya?"

Pain's grin didn't leave his face as he yelled at some of the Nob'z to get back down and help the Wookies they'd left behind.

"Iz wuld'ne do dat, wuld Iz?"

"Den wot'z dat noyze?"

Snorting as he pulled himself further, Pain replied, "Dat'z sum Slava'z Iz gonna stomp, jus' finkin' yoo'z be intereasteed."

Chuckling came through the comm, clear as day, "Iz on me way, boss. Culd ya leave sum fer us?"

"Gotta get 'ere furst. No sense in tolkin' on da 'talky magickz' all day."

With that, Pain cut the communication, just as he pulled himself over the edge of the platform.

He was pleasantly surprised to see the Trandoshans facing away from him, focused more on the two Ork's that he had sent up as they shot with impunity.

Just as he was thinking that, one of the Kommando's gave a final death cry as he gave into the injuries he'd sustained.

Growling viciously, echoed by the Ork's still climbing up the trees, Ovaboss Gorasho Pain let out a blood curdling bellow that was soon followed by all the other Ork's.

 **"WAAAAAAGH!"**

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Ya know...** **Just to be annoying.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **No? OK.** **Although I am pleased to not that I am still gaining faves and follows.**

 **Next up...**

 **[Slava stompin'! An' da boss get'z lost.]**

* * *

 **Hope this clears some things up, if not, drop a review and I'll see about it... maybe.**

 **2,900 words, could've gone for longer, but thought I'd be particularly nasty.**


	5. WAAAGH!

**And now, I've seen the Warhammer Fantasy Total War trailers, seen some people react to them as well, so now I have a surprise for the fantasy universe people.  
And a call out to Retribution players. Maybe other Dawn of War games? I don't actually know that much. (Pilots name).**

 **I think 3,000 words looks good on-screen, I'll try doing the chapters to that length from now on.**

 **[Zog yes, dat'z wot I'z tolkin' abought!]**

 **By the way, Pain is based on '** **BRPD - Big Rok Polees Departmunt', which is to say, more nonchalant about the other races so long as he gets entertainment, most of the Orkz will agree with him in this story, mostly because they were created by a Human to be more of a police force and/or army... But some, well, they'll be the proper, brutal, Orkz, don't you worry. All Ork's are genetically indesposed to have their blood boil at the thought of morally wrong things, (eg; Slavery, Tyrants, Corruption. Some Ork's will be pirates, but it will usually be frowned upon in this version of Orky society.)**

 **As for the 'gestalt field' thing the Orks in Warhammer have, that make anything they believe works, work?  
These Orks don't have it, although, it could be gained through the force through the Orkish reproductive cycle.**

 **Plot?  
Have semi-peaceful Orks in the Star Wars universe, not necessarily Warhammer 40k Ork's but close enough, have them take part in the 'clone wars' as another faction. Plenty of fighting, Krooza v spaceship ramming and reactions. Take part in some scenes throughout the star wars films.  
Other than that? No plot really.**

 **AI?  
More, assassins/infiltrators/high-tech-soldiers that work with/for the Orks. Made by the same Humans the Orks were made by.**

 **Ah right proppa WAAAAGH!?  
Clone Wars, with Orks. Need I say more? (Hence the title.)**

* * *

 **A request to any beta readers, it's mostly the stuff about the force, (including; Jedi, meditation, visions), that I'm having trouble with, but any assistance will be appreciated.**

 **5th revision of Yoda's vision. (Zunar being Grand Master before the Clone Wars, purely because I don't know who it was really, and Yoda was Grand Master near the end of the wars so I can't actually use him anyway.) And reaction.**

* * *

 **Semi-important message!**

 **What will the Ork's call the different species? Any ideas, mainly for the amusement of others really.**

 **:-)**

* * *

A newly promoted Warboss, dressed in his 'off duty' wargear, was led through the settlement by one of the most annoying creatures he had ever had the displeasure of having to follow, it's grating, scratchy voice pushing him to the edge of his tolerances for the tiny, useless, Gretchens.

"Da Ovaboss be wantin' ta give ya da prototipy bit'z dat da Big Mek be makin' fer ah wile. 'E finkz yer'll like it right proppa."

The Warboss growled lowly, the trip was taking too long for his liking, but nevertheless, his interest was piqued.

About 10 seconds later, 10 seconds too many for the Warbosses liking, they stepped into the grounded shuttle. Once the Warboss stepped inside, conveniently covering the doorway, the tiny Gretchen pulled a lever, which revealed a trapdoor in the far corner of the shuttle.

The Warboss stepped over to the trapdoor, peering down into the darkness below.

The Gretchen approached from its position, scrambling over several of the Ovabosses possessions, irritating the Warboss further with its lack of care to the Ovaboss.

As the Gretchen peered over the edge, the Warboss was tempted to kick it over to see how far down it would go. Turning its attention to the scowling Warboss, the Gretchen screeched, "Da Mek'z be just down dere, dere'z jus' wun direktion ta wolk."

The thing had barely turned away after saying this before the Warbosses fist squished its neck in a vise-like grip, choking it of the air it required while crushing its throat at the same time.

"Den I'z don't need ya anymoar." The Warboss growled menacingly, he then dropped the now limp form down the chute before jumping down after it.

Crashing into the ground at the bottom with the loudest squelch he had ever heard, the Warboss glanced at his feet. He grinned, that was one Gretchen splattered across his boots.

Glancing back up, he started stomping down the short tunnel to the only door around.

The door opened just before he reached it, emitting an exited Ork Mek out. The Mek grinned wider when they saw the Warboss, "Ah, Mista _Grimgor Ironhide_! I'z nice ta meat ya." The Mek quickly shook the hand that was _not_ offered to him, before rapidly stepping to one side, the Mek gestured for the Grimgor to enter, "Da Big Mek be waitin' fer ya, 'e'z moar excited den da time da furst Dakkaship startied workin', or da Fighta'z cum ta fink o' it."

The Warboss grunted noncommittally, "I'z woz expectin' sumfin' like dat down 'ere, Gork knows wot ya dou in da darkk 'ere."

The Mek maneuvered himself around until he was in front of the Warboss again, then started leading him to the Big Mek at the back of the workshop, making sure the Warboss could see the equipment and vehicles currently working.

Warboss Ironhide gazed across the pair of Dakkaship's and the trio of Fighta's visible, and the multitude of Deffkopta'z scattered around the underground workshop. The seemingly mismatched and cobbled together design no doubt contained technological wonders for the operators of the craft.

He was interrupted from his musing by the loud voice of the Big Mek, "Dere 'e i'z! Da Warboss Ironhide!" Grimgor looked over to the origin of the voice and was treated to the sight of one of the biggest Mek'z he had ever seen, only just smaller than him. "Cum 'ere."

Obliging the Big Mek, he cautiously moved towards them, who wouldn't when the Big Mek had so many gadgets and gizmos swinging off his persons? Grimgor never trusted the Mek'z and their technology anyway.

"'Ow'd ya mayk dis stuff anywhay?"

The Big Mek grinned, "We'z nikked da fabricaturs o' corse," Seeing the look on the Warbosses face, the Mek changed the subject, "Ah, dis 'ere iz da bestest Orky pilot we'z got, 'e'll be gettin' ya ta da **Waaagh!** da Ovaboss be fightin' at da moment, afta' yer kitted jus' right." The pilot looked up at the Warboss and nodded respectively, already, Warboss Ironhide preferred him over the overly chummy Mek's and annoying Gretchens.

Giving an approving glance-over, the Warboss turned back to the Big Mek as he barged through another doorway into, from what Grimgor could see, the armoury.

The Big Mek kept walking through the armoury, ignoring all the other interesting things that were hanging around him. Instead, he went to a suit of armour that Grimgor almost immediately fell in love with.

The armour was obviously thick spiking plate metal coloured a sparkling black, it looked downright terrifying, obviously it held something special inside for the wearer. Although, he wasn't so sure on the brutal looking sword and blocky shield, he would have preferred a battleaxe personally.

"Da armour be holdin' ah prototipy repulsa array, dat feadz inta da shield, shuld 'old up aginst Powa weaponz an' dem glowy cutty sticks da Wierdboyz use 'round 'ere. Blasta dakka shuldn't do anyfing eevah. Alvow, da armour be weaka den da shield, sa don' test it tou much. Da sword can be bashed inta da ground fer ah shokkwave if ya nead ta get sum space. It be ah vibro-sword an' ah powa' sword at da same time too.""

Ok, Grimgor could live with a shield and sword, for now anyway.

"Git kitted up, Pilot _Bludfang_ be waitin' wiv sum Flashgit'z an' Painboy'z fer ya ta get goin'."

Ignoring the ordering tone of the Big Mek, or otherwise he would have punched the git for ordering him around, Warboss Ironhide eagerly gathered his new kit and went to get changed.

* * *

Grand Master Zunar of the Jedi Council was deep in meditation, training himself once more in the Force. Letting it flow through him soothingly, calmly, softly.

The Force trembled slightly, causing the Grand Master loose a little focus in surprise. Instead of leaving his meditation from the lost focus, Master Zunar instead reinstated his focus into the meditation, submerging himself fully into the Force, paying more attention than before to the ebbs and flow of the Force, letting it take him towards the location of the disturbance.

His sense of the Force pulled away, leaving him with a tight Force vision, no more than several square meters, of two Trandoshans and a Human with their backs to him, firing their blasters at... something he could not see.

The Human started running first, turning around and letting the Grand Master see the look of utter terror and quickly dieing eyes. His arm seemingly exploded, then his back. The other two pressed forwards, firing their blasters with increasing speed, tilting their blasters up slowly.

And then... the noise, a bone chilling, echoing cry that was yelled so loudly that the Force itself _trembled_.

A being flew into the vision, moving so fast that the Grand Master could only barely make out what it was. Green skin, as large as a Wookie, bulging muscles that were strong enough to backhand one of the Trandoshans and send them flying, while the other held a sword that was glowing a soft blue hue, which it stabbed through the other being.

It brought its arm back from the backhand, slowing down enough for the Grand Master to see the being clearly. Its armour was spiked, its teeth jutted upwards from its mouth in a vision of savagery that was clearly seen in the beings beady, black eyes. The Force hummed around the being, making the Grand Master believe them to be a Force user.

The creature grabbed the Trandoshan's head, its muscles bulged slightly, and, after a second, the Trandoshan's head simply... caved in, while simultaneously exploding into bloody bits.

Throwing the body away, the being turned towards him, seemingly looking at the Grand Master. The gleam in its eyes showed its pleasure in the slaughter, its mouth twisted into a savage grin that would send the weak willed into a stupor of Terror.

It looked directly at Grand Master Zunar, and, with a jolt, the Grand Master realized the creature could at least sense him there.

The creature inhaled, puffing its chest out, before _bellowing_... even louder than before. The Force reacted to the bellow, trembling once more before forcing the Grand Master away from the vision, back to Coruscant, the Temple, and his body.

Zunar's eyes snapped open, he inhaled sharply. New beings, undiscovered before. Aggressive. Reasons? Unknown, for now.

Grand Master Zunar decided to bring the vision to the council, to discuss what to do about it.

A new race, or, at least, one not seen by the aged Jedi before. Fighting in an unknown location. They would need to keep a watchful eye out for this species, and what reason they had to fight their enemies.

* * *

Ovaboss Pain was enjoying himself immensely, this was the first proper fight he'd been in since his creation.

The sense of fulfillment as he destroyed his enemies, the elation when the joint Orky **WAAAGH!** and the local Wookie PDF that were in the village ruthlessly fought the waning slavers, pushing them back ruthlessly and unendingly. More Orks started pulling themselves over the edge of the platform, obviously eager for the fight that was happening.

He leaped forwards, slamming his powered chain-axe into the unfortunate slaver. The sound of ripping flesh sounded out as the axe tore through the measly cloth and skin the slavers wore. It was soon followed by most of the **WAAAGH!** and a few daring Wookies, that had taken some of the downed Orks weapons, following his example, getting into a deadly melee against the mostly melee wielding slavers.

They didn't have a chance, the slavers, with limited to no experience in true close quarters combat, fell quickly before the savagery of the Orks.

The Ovaboss yanked his plasma pistol out the straps it was attached to, aimed, and fired at the transport shuttle that was closing its doors, trying to escape the quickly approaching Orks.

The bolt of plasma spat out, its blue hue seemed to distract the Wookies and slavers momentarily, before it impacted the shuttle, on one of its repulser engines, a second later. It exploded into a sphere of flash superheated air, melting the engine it made contact with and causing the shuttle to loose any stability it had and slam back into the ground.

Ovaboss Pain didn't see it happen, although he expected and felt it happen, as he'd flipped his axe over his head and slammed it into another slaver, before yanking it to the right into yet another Trandoshan, bisecting him at the waist in a fountain of blood and gore, some of which splattered across the Ovaboss, coating his wargear in the bloody bits of other people.

The slavers started retreating, running away from the war eager Orks and retributional Wookies in a mad dash for the only spaceship, a hauler, that wasn't yet boarded by the Orks, and then Wookies. Causing the Ovaboss to redouble his efforts, he wouldn't let _anyone_ leave before the fighting was completely stopped. In other words, when all the slavers were dead at his feet and all the slaves were set free again.

Pushing the pistol back into its holster, Pain gripped his chain-axe in both hands and started sprinting forwards, towards the spaceship. Occasionally, Pain body rammed the odd slaver that got in his way, barely slowing as he did so while the slaver was sent flying away with a caved chest.

The door started closing as the Ovaboss approached, causing Pain to ignore the odd slaver-ram to reach the ship first. A few Orks also started sprinting with the Ovaboss, eager to board the last slaver spaceship.

Pain reached the door just as it was about to seal, jabbing his hand in the tiny gap at the top before it closed, the Ovaboss strained against the mechanically enhanced door. Slowly, building speed, the door started opening again. When it was low enough, the slavers started sending blaster bolts towards the Orks, who responded with their own solid ammunition. Pain's shields lit up every now and then as a stray bolt hit him, but he ignored them in favor of opening the door first.

After several seconds, when the Ovaboss managed to get the door down to half its size, the door slid open again, causing the Ovaboss to stumble forwards before using the stumble to start charging at the slavers that were still firing wildly at him and his Orks.

As the Ovaboss charged into the spaceship, with a motley group of Orks and Getchens, along with a few Wookies, the air filled with the sound of approaching aircraft.

The slavers, who were confident that the Wookies wouldn't have gotten their support in fast enough, were inspired to fight with a bit less fear, much to the Orks pleasure, while the Wookies, who knew that it wasn't theirs, fought a little bit more desperately to end the fighting that little bit quicker.

Suddenly, a starfighter flew overhead, closely followed by the cobbled together and junky looking Orky Fighta, firing it guns almost continuously in the aerial dogfight / chase at the other fighter, who weaved almost erratically as the bullets whizzed passed them. Some of the bullets landed, making the fighter jerk to its right as the right engines and wing were torn out by the heavy ammunition, causing it to spiral in a plume of smoke, before blowing up, into the ground.

Several starfighters flew over the battle, followed by two Ork Fighta's being followed by several more starfighters.

The Fighta's suddenly jerked upwards, taking the aerial dogfight higher into the air, as the Dakkaship's and Deffkopta's came down close to the treetops, just skimming the tips, under the dogfight, unnoticed.

The hauler started lifting itself up, it's door still partially open. A Dakkaship diverted from it's course, heading for the ascending spaceship, while its rocket engines bellowed out a plume of fire as it accelerated.

The Deffkopta's split up, heading towards any source of heavy fighting, sending missiles, bullets and bombs at the suddenly cowering slavers on the ground.

The Dakkaship that was trying to stay aligned with the, now closed, door of the hauler opened up its own blast doors, allowing the half dozen Flashgitz, that were told what to expect, a pair of Painboyz, a Weirdboy, a Mek and an assortment of Grots and Gretchens to jump onto the hull of the hauler.

The Weirdboy drew his power sword before he jumped off, launching himself at the hauler sword first. The power field allowed the sword to slice through the door, one of the Flashgitz grabbed one side while the Weirdboy dug his hands into the hole. Together, the door was ripped open, allowing the other Orks to also get into the hauler.

The Dakkaship pulled away, closed its doors, and turned to the fighting down on the ground. The Orks that had just boarded the hauler made their way inwards, leaving the Mek to seal the door again, before they all got sucked out when the hauler would leave the planet.

* * *

Second in Command Ukto Voc couldn't quite keep his nerves as steady as he would of liked, a simple slaver run had deteriorated into unleashing those... _Things_.

Whatever they were, they were brutal, tall, tough, ridiculously strong and intimidating in the extreme. His yellow-orange eyes darted towards the doorway, some of those _things_ had managed to _tear open_ a door and had rushed in. The noise of approaching feet made his already twitchy fingers all the more nervous.

He sent a quick prayer to whichever hunting deity he had seemingly wronged enough to send these C _reatures_ to help the fake Hunters, promising to try harder if he got out of this alive. All the while training his eyes on the door.

Behind him, he heard some of his fellow hunters try to unlock the slaves to use as meat shields against the _Creatures_ , it seemed like they didn't have enough time.

The door to the cargo bay slid open, leaving a surprised looking mini- _Thing_ , who seemed to have accidentally stumbled onto them while the others had moved on. Before it could warn the others, Ukto pulled the trigger, sending a blaster bolt at the miniature being. It flew backwards, splaying against the far wall with a bolt burn taking up most of it's body.

One of his fellow hunters managed to pull a slave up, keeping the Twi'lek girl between him and the door. The door that now had several footsteps rushing towards it.

They were all caught completely by surprise when the door on the other side of the cargo bay open up as well, depositing a group of the creatures that seemed to have bulked up armour with several spikes, grenades dangling freely, and huge guns aimed right at them.

A grenade sailed from behind the creatures, right into the middle of the bay. Before anyone could react, it exploded, sending everyone to their knees as their senses blazed painfully.

* * *

Ovaboss Pain ignored the smell of burnt Gretchen and terrified slaves, the slight ringing in his ears from the flash bang grenade and the weapons fire and the Orks crowding the doorway with their weapons raised.

Instead, he was interested in the other Orks on the other side of the cargo bay. He wasn't expecting, but was definitely glad, to find any Flashgits in the ship as well as his group of boy's and Wookies.

He, non too gently, shoved his way past the overcrowded Orks. Barely squeezing his way through the bay doors, Pains attention was quickly diverted to the whimper of pain.

One of the slaves, the one the slaver had used as a meat-shield, had a blaster wound on her shoulder from when the slaver had been caught by the flash bang and had reflexively pulled the trigger. It was potentially life threatening.

Returning his attention to the other Ork's, he noticed the Painboys, much to his relief.

"Oy!" All Orks immediately turned their attention to the Ovaboss, and the slaves reflexively flinched away from the towering figures. "Boneshattara da Crayzee! You'z be lookin' at dese 'ere git'z, get dem 'elfy agen. Mista Nailbrain, see ta deir heads an' try an' find sumfin' controllie like."

The Painboy and Mek nodded dutifully, rustling the equipment that was strewn all over them, before both of them made their way to the terrified slaves, who were only getting more afraid the longer the Orks stood there. Pain turned his attention to the Wookies, most of who were trying to console the frightened slaves.

"Awright, kuld sumwun leed us ta da Biggest Bossiest Slava? I'z wanna smash da git an' send ah message."

The oldest looking Wookie stepped forwards, gesturing towards the door the Flashgits were standing around and growling out directions. Lamenting that he and the rest of the Wookie's would have to focus on the slaves instead of helping further and that the Ovaboss and his group should deliver a 'message' for further slavers as violently as they could. Preferably with lots of dismemberment, pain and an interrogation for further slaving activities.

"Ha! I'z gonna doo dat anywhay. Not ta worrie'z Wook-Wook Boy'z, we'z gottit."

With the directions, Ovaboss Pain led the leftover Boy's towards the command bridge.

Unfortunately, for the Orks anyway, there were no-one else around to kill, maim or eat on the journey over. Pain had the random thought that they had killed everyone already, and it was just the Biggest Bossiest Slaver left, and maybe their officers... or what counted for officers among slavers anyway.

Pain didn't bother waiting for the boys to get the door open, through force or, well, a bomb. He simply slammed his fist into the doorway so hard, and multiple times, until the door just caved inwards.

"An' dat'z 'ow ya bust down da door." Pain proclaimed boastfully, shoving his way though the jagged pieces still attached to the wall.

Taking a quick sniff, he turned back towards the Boys, "Kor, dat stinkkz! 'Oo gone an' used da squig-ointment?! It smellz awful!"

His proclamation was met with shaking of heads and general acknowledgement that none of the Orks had any Burna'z around or the most common Orky alcoholic drinks on them.

Shrugging, because it wasn't actually too bad this time around, Pain stepped though the doorway.

Most of the mob managed to get through, including the Wierdboy, before they were interrupted by the figure that sat in the Bossiest chair in the bridge.

"My, my... What primitives have come to me this time?"

The person swiveled their chair around, allowing the Orks to see the Big Boss.

Pain glanced over the slight ridges and lack of ears, barely acknowledged the pronounced bump on their chest, much to the persons confusion. The most eye catching part of the being was the skin tone was remarkably Orky.

A new burst of the awful smell puffed up to the Orks, revealing that either the being was the cause, because Pain could smell pheromones all over her and it smelled suspiciously like the stink, or artificial.

"Ya stinkk worse den Gobsmakka da Drunkk afta 'e tried ta outdrinkk me, stoppit."

The figure showed clear surprise at the proclamation, either because of the blunt phrasing or the fact the Ovaboss could smell it in the first place.

The surprise quickly turned to anger, and, with a sudden jerk forwards, most of the Orks flew back out the doorway with a collective surprised holler. The door flew back into place and refused to move afterwards, if the banging from the other side was any indication.

Ovaboss Pain barely felt the Force Push, only a few wisps of air jostling his clothes, while the Wierdboy had managed to brace himself against the attack in time.

Pain scowled menacingly, "Yoo'z bean thowin' me Boy'z about? I'z don' like me Boy'z bein' frown about. Git'z tend ta get smashed right proppa when sumwun smakkz me Boy'z." He reached to his Powa Sword, while the Wierdboy did the same.

"Pity, I was looking forwards to introducing you to the civilized community."

Ovaboss Pain snorted loudly, turning to the Wierdboy, he said, "Ha, Stinky finks dey be civilized. Da git be mokkin' us if dey fink Slava'z be civilized."

The Wierdboy nodded his head in approval, before the _snap hiss_ interrupted the private talk. Looking over to the disturbance showed the person standing in front of their seat, a glowing red beam of light held in one hand.

* * *

 **Phew, finally. Time crunch, nearly 11 PM here.**

 **I'll probably put something in after I remember, but for now this will have to do.**

 **4,260 Words! :-)**


	6. Powa v Plasma, Killa Kan, Gork an' Mork!

**Right, sorry for the cliffhanger then leaving it for this long. Anyway... Iiii'mm baaack!**

 **OK, let's try the whole talking thing again.**

 **I love the idea of Warhammer Orks, but not for an actual story idea that would get any further then. 'Dere'z sum' gitz, crump 'em!' and the reaction of Star Wars characters, it'll get old, fast. These Orks, I actually have plans that, hopefully, will make this story better then that.**

 **The Hutts might also be brought into the Republic/Confederacy conflict as a actual faction along with the Ork Empire, when it starts rolling fast enough. And I have a non-canon surprise.**

 **Space Marine/Twi'lek lovin'? I'm not even sure that's possible, then again I don't actually know what happens to Aspirant's for them to become Adaptus Astartes. No, in any case, mostly because there will be no Space Marines... Unless you want the Orks to introduce the idea, or for it to be a, like, super-soldier program for the clones?**

* * *

 **Tail 'eds (Twi'lek's?), Metal boyz (Droids?), Dumies (... Clones?), Da big tolkaz (Senate/Politicians), Lighties (Jedi/Sith/Lightsaber wielders), Glowin' beamy cuttystikks (lightsabers, name from 'Silly but Killy')**

 **Those'll do. Any more idea's?**

* * *

 **Using my own scaling for Orks, but feel free to change the wording to your own preferences.**

 **No Snotlings in this story, Grots are the Gretchin's 'military' or the fighting side. Might introduce Goblins as an offshoot from Gretchins, if I do I have an interesting way that it will be done in, including introducing Skarsnik as the leader of that faction, of course.**

* * *

 **The Force will be altered when in conjunction with Orks so that it will act _a little bit_ like the Gestalt Field, not much for now, but Wierdboys, especially strong ones, may be able to, eventually, use it like the Warhammer Orks/Orcs, possibly/maybe.**

* * *

 **The reason the Orks are so successful so far is because the Star Wars galaxy hasn't seen the likes of them before, when they've been accustomed to it'll be more even.**

* * *

 **Multiverseomniverse104** : Slavery exists in Star Wars canon, I've merely introduced a species that are practically -or mostly, haven't decided- hardwired to be against it.

* * *

Darth Thruiss glared down at the two beings in front of her. Both were worrying individually, a being with no presence in the Force, no matter how much she tried to sense and one of the same species, which she had not seen before, which agitated the Force, something that she had not come across before, more then the other beings she had just Force shoved out of the doorway that they had just punched their way through.

"Ha! Stinky! Bein' awl scowly like not be savin' ya frum ah gud crumpin' frum us!" The biggest sentient being Darth Thuiss, sometimes known as Ximlum Luthret of the Falleen, had ever seen bellowed, waving a serrated metal cutlass of some kind, with extra spikes increasing the serratedness, towards her.

The cutlass looked like it would cause dangerous wounds with its serrated edge, although not sharp enough to pierce even the lightest of armored thugs, let alone be any sort of threat in even the the most simple of melee engagements, but the Force was tingling, below the agitation the other greenskined being and the ones behind the door were giving out, warning her of the active danger such a crude weapon possessed in the hands of the greenskined, muscle bound and spike toothed being.

Darth Thruiss scowled at the beings a moment longer, deciphering the words the larger one had spoken, before reaching out through the force and activating the other door into the command centre, behind which stood another two dozen Trandoshans, Humans and other species with blasters ready to fire at a moments notice.

All this happened within seconds before Darth Thruiss deigned to answer the greenskined beings.

"No? Then perhaps this will."

The blast doors unlocked and opened within moments, the beings swinging around to face the hiss of hydraulics before getting pelted with rapid red blaster fire. Most went wide as the Trandoshan and Human mixed group were taken by surprise at the sudden and unannounced opening of the blast doors, the size of the beings and their intimidating attire and body structure. Those that hit the beings before they could react struck a yellow field of some sort that dissipated the bolts before they could do any damage.

Further introspection halted when the larger one grabbed blindly for a moment while bellowing, "Gettin' da drop on ah Ork, willz ya! More fer us den! **WAAAGH!** " Then charged the wall of blasters lined up just behind the door, pulling one of the two crude pistols from its holster and firing bursts of... solid slugs?, at the line ahead of it. Whatever they were, they tore through several of her subordinates within seconds, all while the larger being, an _Ork_?, called back to the other one. "Crump dat Stinky zoggin' Wierdboy, I'z got dese gits!" Then it was upon the line, slicing through the heavy shield that was the cover for the ambushers while using the pistol as an improvised club that it smashed over the head of a Human, proving its durability when it didn't even shift when the Human fell lifelessly to the floor, his presence departing the body to be battered by the ripples in the Force.

The other being, which might be an Ork, turned back towards her while bringing up its own pistol to take a few single shots towards the Sith Apprentice. Darth Thruiss easily, but quickly, swept her lightsaber to intercept the few slugs that would have actually hit her while most shot wide. Growing frustrated when she realized the slugs wouldn't be deflected back towards the being.

A few of the slugs hit one of the ID6 Seeker/Security droids that had detached themselves from the ceiling of the bridge to surround Darth Thruiss, deactivating the cloaking mechanism and sending it crashing into the ground in a flurry of sparks. Upon seeing the droid, the other Ork growled lowly while shifting its grip on its sword, activating a hazy blue shroud around it and causing the Force to warn her of the increased danger of the weapon the beings wielded.

The being suddenly leapt towards her, bellowing another warcry while bringing its sword down with one hand while it continued firing its pistol at her, or the droids. The Force heaved a warning to her, allowing her to block the slug that had any chance of hitting her, although another droid went down sparking, while bringing her lightsaber up to intercept and slice through the Orks sword. Harnessing the anger that sparked in her at the sheer gal of the being for choosing such a simplistic attack plan, Darth Thruiss prepared herself to cleave through the ungainly weapon before stabbing, hacking and slashing the... the _Ork_ , until the creature was nothing more than a bloody mass of flesh.

The sword thundered down, aided by the dense muscles on the thick armed being, the blue shroud that surrounded the bladed weapon shimmered and left an afterhaze in its wake. Plasma blade met disruption field, the Lightsaber fizzed and sparked against the power swords hazy field, locked in place as the two combatants fought one with, and one without, Force enhanced strength.

Darth Thruiss grit her teeth, forcing the Force through her and into her muscles to keep the Ork from gaining any more ground with its, frakking ridiculous, strength. The Orks face was stretched with a huge and excited grin, showing large tusks on either side of a row of pointed teeth. Darth Thruiss didn't allow the shock of a, apparent, metal sword withstanding the might of a Lightsaber, instead throwing her hand down at the beings legs while channeling the Force, pushing the Orks legs out from under it before it could react. The Sith Apprentice darted to the side, allowing the sword, and the attached Ork, to fall. Swiping her Lightsaber out at the flailing being, she was once again shocked as the crackling yellow lightening enshrouded the Ork and rebounded the attack with no damage inflicted on the Ork as it hit the ground face first.

The ID6 droids opened fire on the downed Ork as it started getting back up again, shaking its head as the blaster fire impacted and being absorbed by the crackling field surrounding it. Darth Thruiss's fingers flashed across the screen next to her, plotting a course away from the planet before more Orks or Wookies could board, pressing the accept button lurched the starship onto its course. Before the Sith Apprentice could attack the Ork again, who's field had finally shattered around it while it had started swinging its weapon at the agile droids, the Force screamed a warning over the slightly more agitated Force in the area, allowing the Sith to speed away from her position as the air shimmered and an Ork with a shotgun longer then the being was tall unloading a shot towards her former position, destroying all but one of the ID6 droids, and the console, in an explosive volley that also sent the sword wielding Ork flying through the air with a bellow of pain and butchered cussing. The sword wielder hit the furthest wall, face first, with a resounding crunch, before peeling off and falling back to the ground.

Darth Thruiss wasn't paying too much to the Ork, instead staring at the purple painted being that she hadn't had sensed before now, and even now was having a hard time sensing its presence in the Force.

Her shock at the sudden appearance, as well as the non-presence the larger one projected in the Force, allowed the being to sneak up on her, grab her around the back of the neck and lifting her up to its face in one one smooth, and oddly fluid, motion. The Lightsaber hilt slipped through her fingers the second the hand lifted her up, the blade of plasma slipping back into its hilt before it hit the ground and was quickly picked up by the shotgun wielding Ork, who still had its shotgun aimed in her general direction.

"Well'z, dat wuz ah larff. I'z guess I'z shuld fank yer fer it." The larger one spoke while absentmindedly swatting the last ID6 droid into the ground, where it let loose a dying squeal. "Kommando Bomma, you'z betta not hav' dakkad da Wierdboy tou much!"

The shotgun wielder, Kommando Bomma, scrambled over to the sword wielder, Wierdboy, while shouting, "Yes boss! I'z made surez dat da dakka not be killin da Wierdboy, Ovaboss! No worriez!"

The larger one, Ovaboss?, turned its attention back to the Sith Apprentice, even though its beady black eyes had never even left her. A grin spread across the Orks face, showing more spiked teeth that were also larger then the Wierdboys.

"I'z Ovaboss Gorasho Pain, bossiest o' da Orks. An' dis krooza iz bein' mine now!"

With that said, the large Ork thrust its crude cutlass through her body, slicing cleanly through her sternum, while its other hand squeezed around her throat. Before she could even process what had happened, the hauler launched itself into hyperspace.

Then the large Ork squeezed her neck in obvious anger, then everything went black.

* * *

Epp Drolan was extremely appreciative to whichever hunting deity had bestowed upon him the honor of being the leader of the heavy duty over watch squads, which required him to bring the plasma shield and a trio of heavy repeater blasters all slaved to a pair of heavy dropships, which was currently on the end of a landing pad that had only one way to or from it.

The shield fit perfectly on the circular landing pad, which had enough space to comfortably fit a destroyer on, and was holding back the solid slug projectiles and bowcaster bolts from the arrayed beings on the main pad that led from them into the city. While the beings fired at the shield with their chosen weapons, a near continuous flood of the large and muscular greenskined Trandoshanoids with an assortment of melee weapons came rushing over the bridge between them, towards his rather large group of heavily armoured mercenaries.

Two of the heavy repeater blasters and three squads layered blaster fire on the greenskined beings that stormed through the plasma shield, blowing bits off and felling many of the beings. More kept coming, their numbers seemingly swelling even as they dropped like flies against a electro-lantern, then another greenskined being caught his experienced eyes. It was larger than the others, by at least two heads stacked, and seemed to command a level of authority over the lesser Greenskins. The last heavy repeater and squad kept their eyes on any of the Greenskins aircraft that might try and fly through the plasma shield.

The Greenskin hoard, that had continuously pored themselves into the kill box thus far, slowed down swiftly after the larger one started bellowing about, although there were still projectiles being fired at the shield.

After a full ten standard seconds, upon which the Greenskins listened to the larger one and his mercenaries started getting twitchy over the new developments, the large Greenskin bellowed, "Bring me deir teef!" Swiftly followed by the Greenskined beings started piling over themselves in a rush to get over the bridge and reach them whilst bellowing loud enough that he suddenly felt as if an inescapable predator had suddenly shifted its attention onto him.

"All blasters! Lay waste to the Greenskins!" He hollered. Something was different about the Greenskins this time. They seemed to be more organised, and some were armed with pistols, probably solid slug throwers as well, that only looked like pistols while on the Greenskins grasp.

They barged through the plasma shield once more, quickly coming under fire from all the weapons arrayed against them. A few of the ones with pistols lifted them up and started firing at the mercenaries positions while still sprinting towards them, quickly falling to the combined blaster fire from his forces. A female Gand chittered away in startled exclamation as one of her arms blew off just below the shoulder, although she still fired her blaster at the stymied Greenskins. A male Human took a slug to the chest, dead center, and promptly blew up, sending his arms and head flying away while the lower torso and legs jerked backwards. The surrounding mercenaries flinched away from the messiest death most had ever seen, before returning to stymieing the Greenskin flood that had surged forwards in the brief lull in blaster fire.

The stalemate continued for another minute, the mercenaries loosing another being while the Greenskins were pushed back as far as they had advanced, before a Greenskin propeller powered aircraft with a black covered object dangling from below it came over the trees and dropped its cargo onto the main landing pad.

A small and thin Greenskin, about waist height compared to the other Greenskins, clambered over the object then into it. Not long after that, the object started shifting and rattling, before it stood up and showed itself as a form of walker.

The walker type vehicle lifted arm like protrusions, one ending in a pincer like claw with a barrel of some sort under the armpit while the other had a few projectile weapons strapped together at the end of it, before starting to shake obscenely as it took a step forwards, towards them. It made its way over the bridge, easily being overtaken by the smaller, in comparison, Greenskins that were still happily pouring themselves into the kill box. It stopped just outside the shields interference, whereupon a heavy repeater had started charging up anti-vehicular shots, before a hatch opened up on the box that was sticking out on the side of the cylindrical body, the pipes on its back started billowing out black fumes and the rattling was overtaken by the sound of engines, although still quieter than the bellow of the other Greenskins around it.

Then, it charged.

Its movements became more robotic, while still being far quicker then when it crossed the bridge, storming the shield whilst its projectile weaponize arm lifted and a trio of yellow and red checkered miniaturized missiles spat out of the small box. The heavy repeater blasted several times at the walker, intercepting a single missile in an explosion of fire, before the remaining two beset upon it with a vengeance. The weapon emplacement exploded, the pair manning the repeater being bodily thrown off the pad in a mess of bloodied body parts.

The walker charged on, firing more and larger solid slugs into the mercenaries positions. Stomachs blew out, chests exploded and limbs disappeared as the hail of slugs descended on them from the swift moving walker. Then the Greenskins were upon them, hacking and tearing into his mercenaries while the walker charged towards him and his pair of droid guards. The walker kept shooting out the slugs, before turning its torso and seemingly belching out a stream of flame towards the dropships and the other heavy repeater that was firing shots at it. The walkers clawed hand swung back around, cleaving one of the droids, which had stepped forwards to meet it, before snatching the other up in between its pincers and firing a volley of solid slugs into it.

Only then did Epp Drolan noticed the flame thrower aimed at him from the ember scorched walker.

Then an incoming wave of yellow/orange, rolling fire.

* * *

"Ah, fer zogs sake! Why'd yer Boy'z pile demselves like dat!? Dere wuzunt any gud finkkin' in dat mess, yer piss'oles! Yer Boy'z gudfink bein' com... cumenda... worfy fer ah furst WAAAGH!, but not enuff ta excuse deir brainzlessness, yer tossa!"

"You wot! Dey not bein' me Boy'z whenz day bein' puttin' deir gudfink befer deir 'ealf! Day'z bein' me Boy'z when'z I'z took charge o' da git'z!"

"Den 'ooz were day den!? An' yer betta not yab abought no Mob o' Boy'z wif no Boss or, Gork prezerfe us, Nob keepin' dem in orda!"

"I'z fink... I'z dat sum Nobz bitz an' piezes bein' ova dere!?"

"Wot? Dat pilez o' gitz jus' inside da blu bubbly fing?"

"By da gracez o' Mork! Day 'ad led da Mob chargez!"

The first Warboss lifted a head from the pile of body bits, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Datz Nob 'Ardheadz 'ead, dat iz! No wonda dese Boyz bein' all stabby an' cutty likein' gitz. Dayz awmost az bad az you an' yer Boyz! I'z didunt fink dat wuz posybul!"

With a growl of anger, the first Warboss tossed the head off the landing pad and glared at the other Warboss. "Oy! Take dat back, you zoggin' squig 'umpa!"

"You WOT!"

"Ya 'eard me!"

"Datz fightin' tork, dat iz!"

"You'z bein' da wun startin' it wif me!"

"Zog dis! **WAAAGH!** "

As the second Warboss lifted his fists to go along with his bellow, an unfortunate Ork boy scurried onto the pad towards the arguing Warbosses. All the while yelling, "Da slavaz nicked da Ovaboss! Da slavaz nicked da Ovaboss! Wot we gonna doo?"

Successfully distracted from their anger towards each other, the two Warbosses turned as one to the panicky Ork with shrewd eyes and disbelieving expressions.

"Wot. Da. Zog."

The com system shared between all the Ork 'Bosses crackled to life, "Awl Orkz! Dis bein' Settleboss Kuskrokk on da torky magiks fing! Bigga 'Uge Stompaz bein' brakin' down da gatez ovah 'ere! Needz ah largeish Mob proppa quick like, befer we'z... Zog! Day'z ovarunnin' us! 'Elp, sumwun 'elp! Dayz 'Uge! AAARGH!" The com system spat angry static as the line went dead, and by the sounds of it so was the Settleboss on the other side of the system.

"Wot. Da. Zog."

"No moar loligagin'! We'z bein' needin' does Settlymentz!"

Most of the Orks couldn't have cleared the city quicker. Not even if there was a broadcast for free grog, a feast and a free for all with the Overboss and Warbosses involved as encouragement to haul their asses out of there sharpish. What was left of the Orks, a Nob and his Mob, within the Wookies city merely shrugged towards the baffled Wookies. With the killer kan being unable to drop back to the floor, the Grechen inside yelling obscenities from within as it whacked and smashed about inside the metal body as it raged about wanting to get back to the WAAAGH!, it stood stiffly on the main landing pad.

The Nob, with his Mob of Ork Boys meandering nearby him, merely continued searching the mounds of bodies and their parts for any survivors. Unearthing several Orks and a young looking Wookie in the process.

* * *

Black eyes stared down at the new, unexpected but delightful peculiarity before them with a passionate gleam.

The man, deathly pale and dressed in the blackest of clothes with vivid red highlights, took a knee and leaned over the peculiarity. Eyes focusing on the swirling Force strands with an intensity that, although common, were never as intense as they were now.

He reached into the Force. It flowed around and through him, as it always had and most likely always will, weighing down on him with its mere, intense, presence. He ignored the flowing energies, focusing on the swirling strands of souls that had entered from outside the Force Realm. The souls agitated the Force that was nearby, not returning to the mans father as almost all other presences were want to do. The only two exceptions to this silent rule, until now, were the Night Stalkers and the Light Bringers, who's souls actively went against the Force in search of him and his sister respectively. Even then, these souls were drawing themselves together into a... gestalt.

The man blinked deathly pale lids over pitch black eyes, his intense gaze momentarily broken by the thought that up until now wasn't even perceived as possible. The intensity returned tenfold when the thought and shock was overcome.

He reached towards the swirling mass of souls and Force energies, fingers reverently brushing across the small but growing **Presence**. Thoughts flew behind the mans vigilant gaze. Another Presence on this ethereal prison realm, being _created_ before his eyes. A being of pure Force energies and souls, not even taking form. Malleable, influenceable and _New_. _Change_ , to something as long standing and ancient as the Force itself, so old as to still be ancient when he was born mortal.

Distantly, within his mind, he wondered why he was not trying to destroy the source of the change. Before concluding that the Force itself wasn't concerned or warning or presenting the change as hostile, even through the agitation, and he had no-one he wasn't actively fighting against, that filled him with hatred at the mere sight, on this prison. Not dangerous to the Force itself and promised future companionship stayed his hand from slaying this miracle.

He grasped into the Force for the origins of the souls, and came upon a species he had never seen before, joyously fighting with the tree dwelling Wookies against the reptilian Trandoshans on the Wookies homeworld, Kashyyyk.

He watched the slaughter of the Trandoshans, the gruesome melee conducted by the lumbering hills of green muscle and the vehicles of war waging their own little battles. He watched the souls join the flow of Force energies into the realm he resided, and flew directly into the growing presence under his fingers. His concentration flickered in surprise, his Force presence spreading throughout the section of the world where the fighting was, and he was dimly aware of the creatures that his presence had touched, mutated and turned that now focused upon the same beings he had. These Orks. And their warmongering and fighting. They would need to kill all those creatures before they killed these Orks.

He reached out again, concentrating on a Force presence that was stronger then the rest through the unnatural chaotic cacophony these beings produced in the Force. Touching the mind of the Ork, he passed the information on about the creatures before withdrawing back into himself.

He needed to take the growing presence with him, before his father or sister found their way to him and the mass of souls and Force energies.

Grasping his connection to the Force, he focused it into his hand so that it practically sang a choir by itself in the Force. Once done, he grasped the mass of souls.

They... It fought against him, his frustration grew, as did his strength. The mass started stretching under his strength, slowly pulling away from the ground it had stuck itself to. It fought harder against him; amusement, anger, desperation, fear, stubbornness and other emotions passed through the presence, some passing to quickly for his to sense, others staying, ebbing and flowing between concentrations.

A screech sounded across the barren outcrop he was on, neither Light or Dark. He jerked back, head snapping up to stare in shock at his sister flying towards him. His expression turned to pinched anger in between eye blinks.

The mass of souls split in half and, under the impression that he had finally gather all the souls to him, he changed form and took off. His mind brought forth memories of his loving mother, who had died as all mortals were wont to do, and what she would have said about the actions he took now, the actions all members of his family took now.

Anger and loss and sadness and other emotions he couldn't, didn't want to, name sprung up. A fierce protectiveness and a consuming possessiveness overcame him, directed to the presence being created from souls and Force and zeal, not even strong enough to form the body of a newborn baby, not even corporeal enough to physically touch.

His. His companion. His precious child. His responsibility. Not his families, who would pull it... them, in three different directions and fight with each other over the smallest of teachings. Who would look down on any path they would take, forever breaking the baby, child, pre-born presence who would no doubt try appeasing all three at once if it grew up with them all. Even he knew that, the nature of growing children not a part of him instinctively but through the longing gazes to worlds outside the ethereal prison.

He _needed_ to escape. But he can wait, this wasn't something that could be rushed. And in the meantime, he would hide with the infantile gestalt consciousness in the darkest corners of Mortis.

He almost smiled in exasperated amusement as the thought of what the _Sith_ would think when gazing upon the darkest of the Dark side of the Force given form.

Certainly not death, blood and hatred. As the Sith were wont to believe. Not a good place to bring a child up, in any case.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Right, the change to canon was originally meant to be that Darth Plaugues had survived Darth Sidiouses assassination via having his force presence inhabiting clones when he dies. Still gonna do it, but threw something else in as well.**

 **The birth of Gork!... Or is it Mork?**

 **Or both?**

 **Anyway, sorry it took so long to get out. Writers block was mostly on the first segment, the second one was already planned when I finished the first one and I got it out in one sitting. Third segment I got out as well, but I required a little editing.**

 **The last one was also one sitting, that one was also pumped out. Just got in the flow, is all.**

 **I have no idea what I'm doing in it though, probably something along the lines of:  
Dark side; Strong emotions, instinct. Etc.**

 **Might have something else to add, can't think at the moment.**

 **'Tis near midnight for me.**


End file.
